A peek into units' lifes
by TanakaTetsumi
Summary: What if our favourite, well not really, characters lived in modern day? Chaos ensues of course! Oh really? Yes really. Let's see what happens if it does! Collab with Komaru-kun owo
**Ko here! C'mon Tet! Say hi! Well this is just a random collab me and Tet thought of. Tell us what you think about it! The review button is under the story! C'mon don't be shy! We know you want to press it! (^o^)/**

 **Hehe hi there im Tet :3 This is the first story I will ever be posting in my account, my other collab was with moonlighthawk** **(or was so. Ko can you help me check).** **The account that we posted the story at was a joint account with him and the name is SefiaKikuri. Hehe have fun reading anyway :D**

Summary: What if our favourite, well not really, characters lived in modern day? Chaos ensues of course! Oh really? Yes really. Let's see what happens if it does! Collab with Komaru-kun.

 **Chapter 1: You're so Funny**

Sefia was walking peacefully down the hall when a knife missed her by millimeters. Baffled, she looked around and saw a bit of dark purple hair.

"Tch, that was mean of you, Ki!" Sefia groaned and looked at the assaulter. "But that's fine, TAKE THIS!" she brought out her sword and charged at the 'hidden' girl. She brought it down the smaller lass, but was dodged. Sefia took a swift turn and tried to kick Kikuri in midriff.

Kikuri blocked using one hand and said, "You calling me Ki, now?" she brought out a weapon with the other hand, which was a knife, and lashed at Sefia. "Blll!" she childishly brought her tongue out. "I just want your blood!" the shorter girl cried. "What are you? A vampire?!" Sefia asked. "Yes, no. Maybe?" The dark haired girl chuckled. "But probably yes. Explains my skin color and my eyes." She continued and jumped backwards.

Sefia stepped back and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and held her blade between her eyes, with the blade's edges pointing in and out. She opened her eyes. It seems she was serious now. Her eyes followed the movement of the shorty, figuring out her pattern.

"You're not going to attack?" Kikuri peered over and gave a contented smirk. "Heh, just you wait," Sefia took another step back, and proceeding to grab Kikuri by the leg and pulled her, making Kikuri fall face flat.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL?" Kikuri tumbled. "Well,that's that." Sefia walked away. 'Oh no it's not… I'm gonna get you… just you wait till I become taller.' Kikuri glared at Sefia's back. 'Or I might as well not make you wait.' She threw a barrage of knives and whatever kinds of blades that was on her stock at the taller lass. Kikuri quickly retreated while laughing maniacally, leaving an impaled Sefia with a dumbstruck look. "Why the hell does she want my blood anyways?" she asked to no one in particular while struggling to break free. Kikuri shortly came back and said, "Cause I already have everyone's blood except yours, but you're refusing to cooperate." and dashed away again. "What the hell?" the impaled girl gave a deadpan look to the direction in which Kikuri went.

"That little!" Sefia glared and thrashed even further resulting the knives that impaled her to loosen up. "Come back here, you little shorty!" Sefia ran after Kikuri.

Meanwhile with Kikuri…

"Achoo!" Kikuri sneezed. "I bet she called me shorty again." She was currently hiding in the storage room.

Back with Sefia…

"If I were Kikuri, where would I hide?" Sefia asked herself. 'She really likes dark and crammed spaces… hmm dark, crammed spaces, dark, crammed spaces…' Sefia thought. "The storage room!" Sefia ran towards Kikuri's hiding place.

With Kikuri…

"Why the hell do I have this feeling that she knows where I am?" She cautiously looked at the door. From above the ceiling. How she got there, no one knows.

"I really have a feeling she's coming after me."

The door bursted open, revealing an annoyed Sefia. She walked in and said, "Come out, come out wherever you are…"

"Gosh, she sounds like a ghost from horror movies." Kikuri whispered to herself, slowing her breathing. Then came the point where Sefia was exactly below her. 'Now's the chance!' the shorty jumped down from her hiding spot and dashed for the door. 'I'm gonna make it!' she cheered to herself and looked back at Sefia who was quickly gaining on her. 'I'm not gonna make it!' She ran faster but the result was just the same. Her foot got grabbed again and she ended up landing face, first again.

"Where do you think you're going?" The taller girl asked. "H...Home?" The shorter girl stuttered. "Oh really?" Sefia glared ominously at the other lass. "N...now, now Sefia, lets be kind to each other and—!" Kikuri cut her sentence off and tried to run away. But as said. It was futile. "Yes… let's be kind to each other…" Sefia said.

"AHHHHH!" an inhumane shriek was heard throughout the campus.

At home...

"Kikuri, that was really mean of you," Sefia groaned as Kikuri tended to her wounds. Kikuri giggled and poked at one of the wounds that she had inflicted on Sefia. Sefia screamed and pinched the mean shorty on her nose. "Geh! Why would you?!" Kikuri held her nose with both hands, with some blood dripping out of it. Sefia looked away and snickered.

Turns out that Sefia had a temper and Kikuri shall never poke it. She was lucky enough to survive.

What happened was…

" _Yes… lets be kind to each other..." Sefia said and brought her sword up. "Ahahaha, Sefia you're so funny…" Kikuri nervously giggled. "Of course I am." She brought down her sword._

 _Kikuri grabbed a nearby object, which was a plank, and used it as sheild. She quickly jumped up from her position and ran away._

" _Why, that little!" Sefia said. "AHHHHH!" she screamed. "She got away again!"_

"Looks like we can't spar again. Tomorrow eh?" She held up the game console, hinting Kikuri that the next match would be in-game.

This was practically a normal routine for them.

 **Well thats the end of the chapter :3**

 **This is Tet signing off :D hope you like the story!**

 **Nope. Not over yet.**

 **Kikuri: Tetsu! How dare you call me shorty when you yoursef is short?!**

 **Tetsumi: UGWAAA NOT LIKE I'M AS FLAT AS YOU!**

 **Okay now it's over.**

●They will **NOT** be killing each other, unless you request for it that is…


End file.
